


Unusual Relaxation

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Master/Servant, POV Demise, POV First Person, Spandexverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Link is bored and ends up going to bother Demise, his master since the day he lost the war. What will happen if Demise catches him first?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little thing to cheer up my girlfriend~ I've been wanting to write this for a while so it's a win-win situation :3
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda

I sigh as I hear familiar giggling approaching the throne room where I’m currently seated. The sound of the door creaking open echoes in the otherwise empty room and I barely spare a glance for the hero who I know just walked into the room. 

He giggles again and I roll my eyes when I realize that he thinks I don’t know he’s there. He sneaks over to me and I sigh, “Yes, hero? What do you want?” 

The most amusing squeak leaves him at the question and his eyes widen, surprise and a bit of disappointment swirling in those sapphire depths. I just look at him in amusement as he realizes that I asked him a question, rushing to give a response.

“I finished all my chores, Master.” He says softly and I smile. So he got bored is what he’s saying. I guess it is true that there’s not too many choices for entertainment around here and I’m rather...lenient with the young hero. He’s been a good servant since I captured him that day so I’m almost soft with him.

“And what was your plan, sneaking in here like that?” Hmm, interesting...His face flamed a bright red the second I said that. I’m betting that he was going to pounce me and just be annoying, though I don’t mind it as much as some other demons would. 

I don’t really care that I didn’t get an answer from him. “Come here, pet.” I say and the blush that had nearly faded comes back full-force at the nickname. He’s in front of me almost immediately and I smile slightly. 

“You’re bored, aren’t you?” He looks at me shyly before nodding and I smirk, “Okay, then...You may...do what you wished when you first came into the room.” 

The shocked look that he gives me then is so hilarious and it actually seems that my words have stunned the poor hero. I just clear my throat and he scrambles into movement, climbing up and perching on my shoulder before getting comfortable.

I just sigh slightly, not minding this in the slightest, before I feel a soft nibbling at my ear. I glance up at him and he just shoots me an innocent look before continuing, a bit stronger this time. 

He giggles when he realizes that he’s not going to get in trouble for this and he takes a bit of my ear into his mouth, chewing on it gently. I just let him do this, finding this a harmless way for him to entertain himself. Besides, it’s not like anyone else is in the room to see me acting soft towards him. 

It doesn’t feel too bad either, it’s actually kind of relaxing… I summon a book to me to read so that I’m not just surveying the room and we sit in silence, or at least partial silence with his giggles, for quite a while. It’s pretty peaceful for him to be doing this and I might allow him to do it more often as he’s enjoying at as much as it’s relaxing me. 

A familiar cracking sound goes through the room and I look over to where my sword usually teleports into the room. He turns to look at me, “Master, I have the report you…” He trails off as his eyes land on the hero, who only paused his actions for the slightest bit of time before continuing them.

I just raise an eyebrow at the absolutely stunned expression on my sword’s face and it’s quite amusing. I guess he thought that I would get angry at the hero if he tried this. If it were anyone else, sure, I would’ve been angry, but it’s so hard to get angry at the hero when it’s not hurting anything.

“Yes, Ghirahim?” I ask to draw him out of his almost trance-like state at staring at the hero.

He shakes his head before going, “Oh, yes, I have the report you requested.” I nod at him and he goes over the report of what’s been going on in the kingdom as I had asked him to check up on everything. 

When he’s finished, he just looks at me with a cautious and nervous expression, causing me to sigh, “What is it, Ghirahim?” I ask, knowing that he has a question that he’s far too nervous to ask me.

“M-master, why are you allowing him to do that?” He gestures at Link, who switched to my other ear sometime during Ghirahim’s report.

“It’s not bothering me and it’s keeping him occupied. I didn’t want to just make up chores for him, especially when there are none that are needed to be completed. Besides, it’s actually kind of relaxing.” I say and Ghirahim looks at me shocked with that admission.

“Okay, Master...If you’re sure…” I nod and look at him.

“Do you have any other information for me?” He tilts his head, causing his parted hair to fall even more in his face than usual.

“I don’t believe so, Master.” He looks at me before raising his hand, about to snap and teleport away.

“One thing before you go,” He makes a noise in response, “Don’t mention this to anyone else. It wouldn’t do for everyone to think that their king has gone soft.” 

Ghirahim just snorts before nodding, teleporting away not a second after. I sigh in content when he’s gone, glad to just enjoy the feeling of the boy chewing at my ears like this. Like I said, it’s fairly enjoyable~

The hero starts doing this more frequently over the next few weeks, however, he knows to only do it in front of Ghirahim and no one else. He doesn’t want to mess with my reputation and that’s very considerate of him. However...it’s been a few days and he hasn’t bothered me yet… What could be keeping him from doing it? Surely, he knows I don’t mind it by now…

I send a signal to his bracelet, one of which my servants each have on them at all times. The hero’s is the only one where I can call specifically him. He’s the only one who’s of high enough rank for that except Ghirahim.

He quickly arrives after I send the signal and he looks confused. I know it’s his day off and he wasn’t expecting a call, but still…

“What did you need, Master?” He asks, only panting lightly from the run that he made to get here.

“You haven’t been chewing on my ears recently...Why did you stop?” I ask, feeling a bit silly for asking the question but the look of shock on his face is worth it.

“I had thought it was annoying you…” He says, his voice soft and confused.

“Like I had said to Ghirahim, it was relaxing and I haven’t been so stressed lately because of it…” I say and he looks a bit stunned.

“So you weren’t annoyed by it?” I shake my head and he grins. 

“So...do you mind me doing it again?” I shake my head again and he crawls back up onto my shoulder, beginning to chew on my ears again. 

Sure, it’s likely a bit embarrassing for a king like me to let a servant do this, but I wasn’t lying when I said it was relaxing. If this is all he needs to make him happy, I’m not going to stop him from doing it… Besides, I sort of missed the little hero when all he did were his daily chores...Maybe I’m growing softer for the boy than I had thought… It doesn’t really matter as I know that Ghirahim won’t breathe a word of this to anyone else and I’m not about to let any of my other servants catch the little hero doing this… 

Besides, it seems to be making him happy as I can hear little pleased sounds, so it’s not too bad. If I’m not allowed to favor one of my servants, then too bad as I clearly don’t care for the others half as much as the hero. Perhaps I might make him a pet of mine permanently instead of just a regular servant....But that’s an idea for another day...

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! :3


End file.
